Cursed Kisses
by EmzieisME
Summary: Bellatrix has Hermione under her spell, quite literally. Here's what happens when Bella takes Hermione away from her friends and takes her as her own "little pet" Contains smut, multiple pairings and maybe a character death depending on how I feel.


**Cursed Kisses**

Prequel

 _Bellatrix POV_

 _She wanted the mudblood in her arms, not this pompous brat Longbottom. Why did Lucius have to direct the mission. She was the Dark Lord's most trusted, most loyal and quite frankly, the most demented. Surely that made her a better Death Eater than that snivelling coward Malfoy? She knew curses that would make his hair on his end. Who keeps their wand hidden? She assumed it was just ironic symbolism for his lack of willingness to whip it out for her sis Cissy. However, he was more than happy to stick it into filthy sluts looking to get on the Dark Lord's side. DISGUSTING FILTH. Almost like this child she was poking her own wand into. His neck of course was not the soft fragile thing she wanted between her wand and palm. Granger was just to her right, the way she writhed in the arms of her "team mate" was delicious, ooh the fun she was planning to have with her! Longbottom then shouted out "Don't give it to him, Harry!" and I was back to the delightful scene. I leered my face at Lucius in my usual taunt and he pressed on with his slobby persuasion. Parents, help, knowledge… Blah! Get to the chase! I hope there's a chase…._

 _At that moment, Sirius Black, my filthy blood traitor cousin apparated to Potter's side.. Well damn, that was a slow response. He's still an ass it seems. Oh look, he's resulted to muggle fighting practicing again; that fool will never learn. I dropped Longbottom onto his long bottom, just like his parents! I manically cackled at my own joke. Finally it was time to play!_

Hermione POV

Harry and Sirius were battling with Lucius! We appeared to be winning but we had been pushed by the order to hide and get to safety. We count just leave Harry like that! So we hid. Sirius has just referred to Harry as James… I guess Harry's dad used Expelliarmus just as often as Harry did. I wish he would listen to my advice to Stun rather than Disarm… NO! Bellatrix… Bellatrix just.. Killed… Sirius… SIRIUS! No not Sirius! That bitch! A rage burned in my chest as my eyes started to leak. I raised my hand to lift and sprint myself over to the ghastly witch but Ron held me back.

"No Hermione! Not now. Look at Harry… Sirius's body has just.. Gone?"

He was indeed correct, Sirius had just floated into the empty archway above him.. How strange… I make a mental note to research the arch at a later time. Bellatrix laughs horrifyingly and jumps from her boulder and runs through a now visible door. I once again attempt to run and kill the bitch but this time Luna stops me from going. They are both right, but I want her gone. No one should kill their own family members, especially someone as lovely as Sirius. She would avenge him, for Harry and herself, she saw Sirius as a step parent, just like she did the Weasley's. Tears were still falling down her face so dhe didn't see Harry follow after Bellatrix until she was started by the childlike taunt:

"I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK, I KILLED- HE'S COMING TO KILL ME!"

 _Bellatrix POV_

 _I ran across the slippery floor and was laughing so hard that I feel to the floor. I'd killed the traitor and Potter thinks he'll be able to kill me! It's fantastic! It's hilarious! And.. He's here! My dark lord. Come to finish the boy and take what is his. The plan had gone better than expected! I feel so.. GIDDY.. What a muggle word. I do though. Potter is pointing his wand at me. For a second I wonder if he'd actually do it. Will he? No! My lord whispers to him, he is such a tease! Potter fails once again, what a baby. I grin at my lord and slip into the nearest fireplace to grab what is mine…_

 _I find Granger with her pitiful friends, they are trying to find the right doorway to get to Potty- Hahahah! I cackle inside my head and hide within the shadows. The children decide to split up and try a door each. Perfect! The mudblood walks towards me and I fear (no I don't but hey) that she has senses my presence, but she turns her body and positions her hand on the rounded bronze door handle. The fools count to 3 and open their respective doors. I creep out of the shadows by 2 and jump into her on 3, pushing her in through the door and apparating out of sight. I have such wonderful plans for this muddy girl and my curses will ensure her cooperation! I cackle at my loudest whilst my pet and I fall into darkness._

* * *

 **Authors Note-**

 **Hope you liked it! Planning to make this a story a good one, so review and tell me what you like and what you hate about it! Also, feel free to tell me what you'd like to see happen now! I have a rough idea but let's have some fun *winky face***


End file.
